just read the summary
by mbav57704
Summary: Fabian has been holding in some feelings about his role in sibuna and finally shares them with eddie


**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis**

**A/n: Hey guys this is a two shot for how i wanted the touchstone of Ra to happen **

**I always thought Fabian was the only person in sibuna not related to the mystery and this two shot will give him something and a little feddie friendship **

**Ive been busy with school and now a summer camp so i will continue my other stories for those who care and if you do care, PM me "SIBUNA"**

Eddie's POV

Sibuna had just informed me that anyone who touches the touchstone turns into stone, and that scares me. A lot. Everyone in Sibuna has touched the stone and if we fail, not only will Sofia get her revenge but, I lose all of my friends. I told everyone the plan and we set off. After about ten minutes of searching through Frobisher library for a lead I realized Fabian had left.

I turned to Sibuna. "Guys" I said "Fabian is gone". Both girls look around quickly. "Did he tell anyone where he was going?" I asked. Mara raised her hand and said "well, when Patricia found the page on the Pyramid of Ra, Fabian and I were trying to decipher it, and when I had found out that Ra needs a sacrifice before him, his face went blank and said he had to go get something without any other explanation." That made me suspicious. K.T then stood up "I can go look for him, Eddie" she said "no… no I'll look for him. You guys stay here and continue searching for clues" I then left the room

I walked into our bedroom and discovered the Eye of Horus locket was missing. My hunch was correct. I walked into Patricia and Mara's bedroom. There was Fabian holding the eye of Horus and sitting on Mara's bed, Nina's old bed. "Hey Fabian, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me with red puffy eyes and a frown, looked back down at the bed, and tightened his grip on the locket. Nina's Locket. I already knew the answer was no. "Look buddy, Sibuna needs you back there" I said. Fabian let out a sniffle and looked over at me "no, they really don't Eddie. Not anymore." I was now confused "what're you talking about, of course we do" this time Fabian stood up and his voice got a little louder than before "No Eddie! You don't get it!" I was a little surprised "When Nina first came I was important to the mystery. I helped take down Rufus and saved Alfie's life. When the second mystery came around, I was important. I helped save Nina, Alfie, Amber, and Patricia. But then Nina didn't come back and K.T came in the picture. Sibuna was reformed but it wasn't the same without Nina and then Amber left and you and K.T joined and I became a sinner, Eddie! I failed Sibuna"

I tried to think of something to make him feel a little better "You weren't the only Sibuna sinner, Fabian" He let out a few tears "You still don't get it" he said " It's the circumstances under which I became a sinner! Patricia and Alfie were forced into the gatehouse, I trusted that Frobisher was good and I walked in with Frobisher's arm around my shoulders. I was gullible and I paid for it. You don't need me Eddie. When I was gone you and K.T saved the earth without me."

"We need you now though Fabian" I tried to get him to believe me but he looked a little angry now "No you don't! After the sinners were back to normal, I hid the fact that I was broken inside and then the thing I've been waiting for, since I was a kid, to be valedictorian comes and Mara gets it and all I've done, ever, seems useless and then this touchstone mystery comes up and I think to myself, wow I finally have a chance to redeem myself, and Mara joins and takes my place as the "smart" one and that is, no, was all I had to give to Sibuna, I mean You are the Osirian, Patricia is a descendant, so is Alfie, K.T is Roberts great granddaughter, Mara is the person who deciphers clues and hieroglyphs now, and I'm just Fabian who has nothing to give. I've failed Sibuna but mainly you, my best friend and Nina, my chosen one!" After that he broke down sobbing. I felt sorry for him. "Look Fabes, just listen" he nodded "I do need you, more than you know and I can't finish this mystery without you" he looked at me "I'm sorry Eddie but I've made my decision" he said "What decision Fabian?" I asked worried "the decision to leave Sibuna" and with that he left the room.

**Hoped you like and remember if you care about my other stories PM me "SIBUNA"**

**I praise all that love my stories even though i take forever**

**and if your new to me check out my other stories**

**Sibuna!**


End file.
